


The Dust in the Bones

by Storyteller1358



Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Bones gets called out on a case in Sunnydale and finds less than she expected.
Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178897
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Dust in the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“Why am I here?” Brennan scowled up at Booth from where she was squatting next to an overflowing dumpster in the alley behind the club . It was three in the morning, and all she wanted was to still be asleep. The chance to solve a murder had been enough to get her out of bed, but there was no body in the alley, and she was not pleased.

“The locals asked us to come over. They’ve had three cases like this in the last week, and they thought we might have some insight since we solved that case yesterday in no time. We’re getting famous” Booth declared proudly.

“I solved that case. You just stood there with your gun, watching,” she retorted standing up. “If you’d just let me have a gun I could solve crimes all by myself.”

“Why haven’t you solved this one yet, then, oh clever one?”

“Because this is not a murder.” She pointed to the pile of dust she had been examining. “That’s a pile of dust with a few wood splinters in it. Whoever told you there was a body was either lying or an idiot.”

“They tested the dust in the last two cases – it’s not dust. It’s some bone dust mumbo jumbo cholera thing”

“There’s cholera in this town? Why didn’t you tell me before? We shouldn’t be drinking the water if there’s a cholera outbreak”

“Bones, Bones, calm down, it was a joke”

“What kind of a joke is that? It’s not very funny. And don’t call me Bones”

“It’s the kind of joke where I can’t remember what the stuff in bones is called because I’m not, you know, a squint, so I say something that sounds sort of like it and then you laugh and correct me?”

“Oh. So the joke was your ignorance. Do you mean collagen? The dust is collagen?”

“That’s it”, he said, snapping his fingers.

“There’s still nothing I can do – even if it ever was bones, they’ve completely lost their structure. We should send a sample to Hodgins. He can figure out if any part of it was every part of a human.”

“And then what?” Booth asked, pointing his flashlight back at the pile.

“And then we go back to bed. There’s nothing more we can do until we get samples back to the lab.”

“Excellent plan, Bones, my bed has been missing me”

A few minutes later, with samples collected, they turned to head back to the front of the club and back to their hotel. It was only then that Booth noticed a shadow moving at the entrance to the alley, watching them.

“You there, what are you doing?” Booth called out, voice booming in the dark alley. As the shadow shifted, it became clear that what he had seen was two girls. At the sound of his voice they took off running. As Booth started to chase after them, he had two realizations in quick succession: one, both girls were clearly carrying sharp pointy sticks, and two they were both much, much faster than him. By the time he had made it half a block they had disappeared from sight. There was no way he’d find them again tonight. He slowed down, and let Brennan, who was just behind him catch up.

“I guess we’re both useless tonight,” she offered as she reached him. “So much for us being a great team.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet,” he said, falling into a comfortable pace next to her. “We’ll get them tomorrow. You’ll see. We’ll solve this case yet.”

“Of course we will. Or I will, anyway. At least I got some samples, even if they are just dust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early seasons of Bones


End file.
